Talk:List of Keyblade wielders
"Whether or not this Keyblade has a name is as yet unknown" Xehanort's Heartless I'm pretty sure he doesn't count, since he has to possess Riku's body in order to wield the Dark Keyblade.Glorious CHAOS! 18:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Order Currently, the page doesn't have any real order. I'd like to suggest organizing them chronologically by game, so *Sora *Riku *King Mickey *Roxas *Kairi *Xion *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Master Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus Alternatively, we could organize it fully chronologically: *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Master Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *King Mickey *Sora *Riku *Roxas *Xion *Kairi Or, to cut back on any arguments about when exactly each character got their Keyblade: *Aqua *Master Eraqus *Kairi *King Mickey *Riku *Roxas *Sora *Terra *Vanitas *Ventus *Master Xehanort *Xion Order 2 makes the most sense. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Why not number 1? I think number 1 is better. Cococrash11 I agree with ENX but I would flip-flop Master Eraqus and Vanitas because we are going chronologically. Master Eraqus must have had a Keyblade before Vanitas because obviously Eraqus is a Master and Vanitas is still an apprentice. - HeartOfOblivion 05:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Don't you think order in chronologically by game is much easier then fully chronologically we don't even know the excat place but in video game is much easier at least we know who are the Keyblade weilder when it was already released like Days, coded, and etc. --Cococrash11 21:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 I agree with Cococrash on this one. It makes more sense to organize them the first way, by the order in which they were introduced. We don't know for certain (at least not yet) if the fully chronological order is correct. For all we know Terra and Aqua could have obtained their Keyblades after Vanitas. The first way is more solid. What's more, organizing it the first way will be less confusing to people who have only recently discovered the games, since the'll see the main character first instead of half a dozen other ones with Sora wedged in the middle. LapisScarab 06:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Why not alphabetically, then?Glorious CHAOS! 08:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I suppose that's better, but it would still place Aqua first, and anyone who starts from game one would get confused. My vote is still for chonologically by game.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 19:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with LaprisScarab. It should be chronologically by game --Cococrash11 02:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Edit While Riku was able to use the Kingdom Key because he temporarily had the stronger heart, it is still essentially Sora's Keyblade, as it chose him over Riku, and Sora reclaims it from Riku. I don't think we should really treat that differently from when Sora used the Way to the Dawn, Riku used the Oblivion, or Kairi used the "Kairi's" Keyblade. For the naming, I was wanting to list the Keyblades that they have ever wielded, including those that actually belong to other Keybladers. The "x's" I was going to use to refer to those Keyblades, that belonged to others.Glorious CHAOS! 21:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Sora also shouldn't be excluded. Perhaps format Keyblade images like we do on Keyblade. We should also attempt to do this with Days Keyblades not only on this page for Roxas, but that page, as well. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Removed from page Terra battles Sora with this Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Although it seems to be very powerful, he also takes the Kingdom Key in Kingdom Hearts II's secret movie. Because it lacks a chain, it is rumored to be a "false" Keyblade, however, this may only be speculation. Ven and Aqua also seem to have weapons like this one. Terra's Keyblade displays powers that none of the others possess, in that it can transform into different weapons (either that or Terra has the power to transform it). It can change into a whip, a jet-ski like object, a fast spinning cog-like weapon, and a massive cannon, among other formations. It is unknown if Terra will have this ability in Birth By Sleep or if it only appears in his boss battle with Sora. Terra is shown summoning his Keyblade differently than how most wielders do; his appears surrounded by translucent blocks in a flash of light, similar to how Roxas summons the Kingdom Key for the first time in the Simulated Twilight Town. The appearance of some of his attacks shown in Final Mix appear to be based on this. Fittingly, Aqua wields a blue Keyblade (which has a slight resemblance to Oblivion). Like Terra's, it lacks a keychain. She prefers to use magic with it, as is shown in the secret ending, where she skillfully conjures Blizzard, Thunder, and Reflect. Her Keyblade is also seen along with her empty, damaged armor in a new scene in Final Mix. Whether or not this Keyblade has a name is as of yet unknown. Ventus's Keyblade is uniquely designed to be held in reverse (although, in the gameplay trailer, he is seen holding it the normal way). Like Terra and Aqua's, it lacks a keychain. The blade resembles that of the Two Become One, whilst the hilt bears a likeness to that of the Kingdom Key. When Master Xehanort freezes Ven and drops him off the cliff in the Final Mix secret video, the Keyblade (which was frozen as well) shatters in half when it smashes into the rocks. Some theories speculate that when it shatters, one half (the handle) makes the Kingdom Key but this has been denied because in the video of Sunset Horizons Terra grabs the Kingdom Key while Ven grabs his own keyblade and the Way to the Dawn. It is unknown if this Keyblade has a name or not. What power his Keyblade holds is shrouded in mystery; however, upon dropping Ven off of the cliff, he converts his Keyblade into an orb of dark energy, which is shot into the sky to summon Kingdom Hearts. His Keyblade possesses a keychain. Images While I really like having the Keyblades there, in order, for viewing, it stretches the page quite a bit. Can whoever knows how put the galleries within a "hide" box?Glorious CHAOS! 04:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::We should also include Sora's Keyblades with the same boxing technique. - EternalNothingnessXIII 08:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::The images are there, they just need to be formatted into the gallery.Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Dream Sword, Umbrella, Soul Eater These weapons are treated functionally as Keyblades, with the whole Gear access or card access thing, but are in some way transformed. Do we want to consider these Keyblades or proto-Keyblades? Or just not mention them here?Glorious CHAOS! 20:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :The Dream Sword never releases hearts, especially since it is never used against an Emblem Heartless. If you're counting Mission Mode, everything releases hearts, even though it's non-canonical.Glorious CHAOS! 09:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but the other three can release hearts so they must be Keyblades somehow--Xabryn 21:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Wooden Sword in KH1 does not release hearts, as far as I know. The Wooden Stick does because Xion is using the Keyblade next to him. Also, when does the Soul Eater release hearts? If it does, then Nomura made quite a mess in 358/2 Days.Glorious CHAOS! 09:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :First off, in Mission Mode, if you're not using Roxas, Xion, Riku, Mickey, or Sora, defeating Emblem Heartless releases colorless hearts, which I assume signifies that the hearts aren't collected. Having said that, Days does not distinguish between individual weapons, only characters. I will check someone's vids of ReCoM R/R to see if Soul Eater releases hearts, but I would not include it, or Dream Sword. --Neumannz 16:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The Soul eater realease heart in Re:CoM i've tested it myself(though it is pretty fast you hardly can see it), Xion's magics never released a heart even though she was close to Roxas with his keyblade and i never mentioned the wooden sword--Xabryn 17:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sora's Keyblades I organized them by World, Character, Quest, for thematic organization, but if someone wants to reorg them by their inventory order, that would be fine.Glorious CHAOS! 20:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Xehanort - Spoiler As Xehanort (we, MX controlling Terra), Xehanort has the ability to manifest MX's Keyblade and use it, until he loses his memories. Should we perhaps mention this anywhere in the article? If we consider MX, Terra and Xehanort all separate entities, this is the normal Xehanort using a Keyblade now. Doreiku Kuroofangu 12:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yen Sid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSqSHbI0E9w This video said that Yen Sid is a retired Keyblade Master and it seems that he know Master Erauqs and Master Xehanort. So that means he's a Keyblade Master. --Cococrash11 02:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Template? Rain Fall? Title Lingering Sentiment